Abandoned Hope
by SourAppleChica
Summary: Hope, is perceived in different ways for many people. In Bella and Edward's case, Hope is a little girl. What Bella and Edward don't know, is that this little girl is the last thing they expected her to be. Read and Review please.
1. The First Step To A New Life

"Abandoned Hope"

**Here you go everyone. I'm a new user, and this isn't my first story…but…yeah. Hope ya'll enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The First Step To A New Life  
**

Edward swooped me into his arms. My hands dug into his shirt. I clutched his body as if my life depended on it. I locked my eyes with his. They were that astonishing shade of topaz I loved, along with that crooked smile I longed for. I let my lips slip. His mouth melted into mine. I tangled my hands into his beautiful auburn hair. It was softer than anything. I pulled back, taking a second to breathe. I gazed into his paper white skin, as if I could see right through it. I was interrupted with his sweet velvet voice. I didn't mind at all. To listen to his voice was like listening to an angel. If not better.

"Welcome home, my angel," he mumbled between kisses. He walked me into his monstrous mansion, which was now to be my home. I had a family. I was to be loved for eternity. I _was_ Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

"I love you," I parted my face from his, staring boldly into his eyes. I was only hoping to get myself lost in them. I wanted us to never leave each other's side. I needed him so badly. He carried me up to his room, I suppose. I could only tell because my back had hit something soft. We continued to kiss each other for I don't know how long. It could never end for all I care. I stopped to realize I was still in my wedding dress. My hair was still up and curled. My face was done by Rosalie. I must admit she did a very good job.

"You know we must get ready for the after party. Charlie, Renee, and Phil will be here shortly along with all of your other guests." I let out a groan in complaint. Tonight would be the night I would say goodbye to everyone that has cared for me, been there for me, and loved me, to be with Edward. As much as I loved Edward, it would be very hard to say farewell to my family and friends. I loved them all so much. After a few more kisses, a few playful tackles, and alot of french designers, Edward wrestled me into a cute royal blue dress. It was long and flowing. It had gems embedded into the top, and last but not least, it was Edward's favorite color. After I was all dressed and ready, I looked myself top to bottom in the mirror.

"Do you like it?" Edward questioned me. I took a minute to ponder, remembering the moments Alice had, against my will, shopping for yet another dress.

"It's okay," I stammered. I realized Edward was letting his frigid vampire hands slide down my back. I shivered with delight. His hands made their way down from my shoulders, and down my sides.

"You are absolutely gorgeous. You are so absurd to think you are just "okay"." He started kissing me.

"You two better break it up. We have to get a move on!" Alice called from the doorway, her nosy little head peaking on on us. But again, she looked absolutely breathtaking. She was wearing a short limeish-green dress that when up to her knees. It hugged her body perfectly, and commented her pale skin greatly. It was so hard not to be self-conscious in this particular house. Edward just growled, obviously wanting our privacy. Alice stuck her tongue out and darted at vampire speed downstairs. Guests had probably arrived because I heard "ooo's" and "aww's" as she went down the stairs. Like I said, self-conscious.

Edward pulled me out of bed and suprisingly, let me stand on my own. Maybe carrying me would be just a _little_ too much for my parents to handle all in one day. Edward gave me one last hug, tears brimming in my eyes, before I said goodbye to my friends and family forever. I stared at my already packed suitcase on the ground. "_Tomorrow, Tomorrow, Tomorrow I leave_," was all I thought on my way down the stairs.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Edward asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," was truthfully, not very much. I pranced down the stairs, my knees shaking, people applauding, cheering, whistling, but it didn't matter. They had no idea what was to come.


	2. The Center Of Attention

**Chapter 2: The Center Of Attention**

_"As ready as I'll ever be," was truthfully, not very much. I pranced down the stairs, my knees shaking, people applauding, cheering, whistling, but it didn't matter. They had no idea what was to come._

We were the center of attention. People were yelling out our names, congratulating us, tears were pouring down my face. But Edward never left my side. My little human hand was enclosed in his. His thumb rubbing circles on the back of my wrist. He knew I was nervous. He turned his god-like head and flashed me that lovable crooked smile. What did I do to deserve someone so good?

I was overcome by one of the strongest hugs.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Alice squeaked. I knew if she could cry, she would be.

I made my way over to my parents, with Edward by my side, who were talking casually among the other guests. As soon as Renee laid her eyes on me, she ran toward me showering me in her own tears.

"I can't believe your married, Bella! My little girl is all grown up! Although, you were always very mature for your age..." She was talking a mile a minute.

"Mom, mom," I said, "calm down. It's okay," I gave her a monstrous hug. Edward stood motionless, as if he was deciding whether to come and join in on the hug, or to keep his distance. Renee made the choice for him.

"Come here! You're not gonna leave without giving me a hug!" Edward walked awkwardly over to my mom. She did seem very suprised by his frigid skin. But, she shrugged it off, planted a kiss on my cheek, and went over to talk among the others. I let out a deep sigh. This was only part of the the horrific goodbyes I would have to endure for the next few hours.

Before I knew it, I was watching my loved ones drive away, telling me, "Visit whenever you can!" but, I couldn't. They told me, "I will really miss you," and, "I love you." I loved them all. I found myself face to face with Charlie, his hands in his pockets. He was nervous. He was never the type to express his emotions. But I leaped into his arms anyways, chanting, "I love you, dad." He cradled me in his arms.

"I love you too, Isabella." He had used my real name. Something about this touched me. I knew it would be the last time he said it...to me. The last time I would hear it.

"Goodbye," He said. He walked out the door. I would never see him again. I sobbed my eyes out into Edward's chest. But I had to be strong, for Edward. I didn't want him to see me suffer. But before I could be his for eternity, there was just one more goodbye I had to make.


	3. A Girl, A Goodbye, And A Broken Heart

**Chapter 3: A Girl, A Goodbye, And A Broken Heart**

This was it. My last goodbye. I was driving down to LaPush, Edward by my side. I would have to say goodbye to Jacob if I could move on. I loved Jacob, but Edward was something more. I could not live without him. This was a sacrifice I had to make to be with him for eternity. No matter how much it hurt, I had to do it. Tear brimmed in my eyes, but they were quickly swiped away by a too familiar hand.

"Tell me again why we you going to see this mutt?" Edward jokingly questioned. I gave him a playful push to his shoulder. I knew this wouldn't hurt him, but he would know the reason behind the act. He_was_ just trying to cheer me up. After all, I was just going to say goodbye forever to one of my best friends whom I just may love.

I answered his rude remark, "You know very well why I'm going. Be good, please?"

He bent over, sealing a kiss on my lips. I pulled back, struggling to focus on the road. With my luck, I would crash into a truck. That truck would crash into a tree, and that tree would burst spontaneously into flames. Overall, somehow Edward would walk out unscathed.

"I will be good," He promised. Silence deafened the rest of the ride.

When we arrived at the border, I screeched my rusting car to a halt and Edward stepped out of the truck. He could even make the simplest action unbelievably graceful. What did I do to deserve someone so good?

"Be safe," he begged, "I still don't trust that dog." He looked down at his feet, pained to see his wife go. "I will be waiting right here for you when you come back." He muttered under his breath. Something unable for a human to hear.

"Is something wrong, Edward?" I asked. He wasn't usually this nervous.

"No. No, my love. Hurry. We have things to do before we..." He planted a quick peck on my lips and dashed to the side of the road, where he would await my return. I would have questioned him on his strange behavior, but I was to dazzled by his liquid topaz eyes.

"Stupid, secretive vampire," I muttered when I was far enough away so that his supersonic vampire ears wouldn't hear me.

I pulled up to Jacob's house, suprised when he didn't dash out the door to welcome me. Maybe he was still mad about me changing into a vampire. I wouldn't be suprised if he was. I couldn't blame him.

My whole way up to the door, I was thinking of thing to say that would pursuade him that Edward was the best choice for me, without hurting him.

I knocked on the door twice, awaiting an answer. I had waited a few minutes, but no one had arrived at the door. I fidgeted impatiently, but still no answer. I thought I would have to leave without saying goodbye to my **best friend**. I slowly turned around, tears brimming in my eyes. Just then, Billy creaked the door open.

"Hello Billy," I said, wiping the tears from my eyes, "Is Jacob around? I really need to talk to him."

Billy's face instantaneously turned from his usual upbeat self to downright sad. He fumbled with his thumbs before saying anything. He was keeping something from me, just like Edward had. It all hit me then.

"Billy, what's wrong with Jacob?" I thought the worst had happened. Could Jacob be...dead? No, he couldn't be. I wouldn't let that happen to him. He wouldn't let that happen to himself! Billy still wasn't answering me. I was starting to get pissed off. I wanted to know the truth.

"Dammit, Billy, Tell me what happened!" I demanded. I was even suprised at how firm I was, but then again, this was Jacob. Tears brimmed in my eyes again, but this time no one was hear to wipe them away.

"Bella...Jacob...he ran away." His words were mumbled and quiet, and tears escaped from his eyes. Too bad I still heard it.

"Jacob...did what?" I stammered. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Jacob couldn't do this to me. He knows I had to say goodbye!

"Bella, we haven't heard from Jacob for a week. I'm very sorr..." I couldn't hear the rest of what he said. I was sprinting to the car. I couldn't believe it. I would never see him again.

Edward was waiting for me with open arms when I got to the border. I lurched out of the car, sobbing heavily into his marble chest. He carried me into my truck. I wasn't in the mood to argue with him when he decided to drive.

"You knew, didn't you Edward?" I asked, suprised at how much it hurt to talk. It was a long while before he responded with a nod of his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You like? I would REALLY like at least 10 more reviews every time I post. That's the new rule for the next chapter to come up!

(Sorry)


	4. The Places of Memories

**Okay, here's the next chapter. But, I am breaking my rules by saying I wanted 10 reviews before the next chapter…but I love you guys too much.**

**Chapter 4 (Some chapter. It's so short!): The Places Of Memories**

"Alright everybody!" Esme sang in her musical voice, "Everything is packed and ready. We leave in three hours."

I sat alone in the empty kitchen, my back to the bare wall. Edward was helping the others load the final things into the cars. I stared into space, letting my mind wander by myself. I was surprised at how calm I was. After all that had happened, I was finally thankful for Jasper's gift.

But, three hours. It would be hard to say goodbye to the place. Even if it only was my _official_ home for a few days. Edward and I had some special memories here. From the first time he brought me here, to my near death on my last birthday. This place _was_ my home. But I had to move on. For Edward.

"Hello, my love." My personal angel had arrived.

"Hello, Edward," I said in my less exciting voice. Within seconds, I was perched on his granite lap, my head to his chest. I inhaled his marvelous scent. The tips of my fingers delicately traced the glorious muscles on his arm.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward had asked me. I didn't know how to respond. I had too much to think about lately, It would be hard to sum it all up, but I tried the best I could.

"I was thinking about leaving here, and how hard it will be. Also the fact that I will never see Jacob again," I practically sighed. Basically I was an emotional wreck, but I was surprisingly a good feeling to get almost everything off my chest. I could share anything with Edward. He was so good to me that way.

I don't know how long we sat there in each other's arms. I wanted to absorb as much of this house as I could. From the total-prop kitchen to Edward's music library in his room. I glanced down at my dull, brown watch. An hour and a half until I left. Edward obviously sensing that I was hesitant, he spoke up.

"I have one more place _I_ would like to say goodbye before we leave," He said. I automatically caught on. But, smiling, I played along anyways.

"And where would that be?" I questioned sarcastically. He chucked silently.

"Let's go visit our meadow."

* * *

I would like a DECENT amount of reviews for the next chapter…but who knows, I may break the rules again. 

- evil smile -


	5. Questions and Some Answers

**Okay, Here's your Thanksgiving gift!!!!**

**Chapter 5: Questions and Some Answers**

_"Let's go visit our meadow."_

You know that saying, "Life comes at you fast"? Well whoever said that was a true genius. Life came at me very fast. This was the last trip to our meadow. This was the place where Edward has first told me he loved me. This was the first place he kissed me.

We had just gotten into the car, not more than two minutes ago, and we were almost halfway there. What would have taken me twenty minutes just to drive there would take Edward about five. Him and his crazy driving.

To pass the relatively short time, Edward and I were casually talking about good times we had had here. My hand in his the whole time.

"When was the first time you realized you loved me?" Edward had asked.

"After you rescued me from another one of my near death experiences in Port Angles. Then I was sure," I replied, blushing. It went on like this for a few minutes until something questionable popped into my head.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, my love?" He questioned, turning his head from the road, raising his brow. All which made him look, if possible, more gorgeous.

"I was wondering," I muttered, staring at his god-like beauty, "When was the first time you discovered the meadow?"

Edward seemed to tighten his grip on the wheel as he drove. He knuckles somehow became whiter than normal. His speed increased. His face harded, and I distinctly heard him stop breathing. Maybe it was the wrong time to bring this up.

"It was..." Edward started, "It was a while ago. Let's leave it at that."

I didn't have a problem with leaving it at that. Whatever had happened obviously had caused Edward pain. Whatever it was, I didn't want to bring the memories back. I didn't want Edward to suffer out of my curiosity.

When we had arrived at the forest, Edward seemed to have his better mood back. He swooped me up in my arms. Repeatedly kissing me and telling my he loved me.

"Whenever you're ready," He said, crouched over ready to support me on his back. I happily giggled and jumped on. Almost falling in the process. But again, due to his super speed and reflexes, he caught me in his solid grasp. Of course, I blushed.

"You're so beautiful when you blush," he started, "I will miss that." Even though he had said that a million times, it always hurt me that I would be taking some important parts of his Bella away from him. But I didn't want to think negatively right now. But before I could do that, I owed someone an apology.

"I'm sorry about what I asked back there Edward...I...I'm really sorry." I stammered, fidgeting with my fingers.

"No, don't be. It wasn't your fault. You were just...curious." Edward quickly replied, the tone of his voice drastically changing.

He carefully put me down and placed me on the hood of his Volvo, pressing his granite forehead to mine.

"Would you like to hear the story Bella?" He quietly asked me. I didn't want to cause him to suffer from whatever it was, but I was truly curious.

"Is it okay with you, Edward?" I asked him, trying to hide my face in his chest. I didn't want him to know how much I wanted to hear the story.

"Yes." He answered. Due to the tone of voice he had used, I realized it wasn't.


	6. An Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 6: An Unexpected Visitor**

Edward had ran me halfway to the meadow, so he would have time to tell me the story of how he had discovered it. I felt a tug in my gut. Something told me I wouldn't really want to hear the story.

"Where to begin," He asked himself, shaking his head.

"It's okay," I said nervously. I placed a reassuring hand on his arm. By now my heartbeat must have been thumping out of my chest.

"When I was human..." Edward has started. Either he had a very tough time remembering the story or he was just regretting telling me the story in the first place.

"I had an Aunt Catherine. She lived here you know, in what is my house now."

I giggled. "_So that's how they got the house!_ " I thought to my self, Even though I wasn't exactly sure what was funny. Edward questioned my giggle fit, but he just moved on.

" My family and I would visit her every summer. She was like my best friend. She would bake for me when I was hungry, she would tend to me when I was sick, and she would comfort me when I was sad. I loved her very much. But..."

"But..." I asked warily.

"She..died. Suddenly."

I let out a sudden gasp.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." I managed. It was hard for me to know that Edward had lost someone so close.

"Don't be." He said. I knew he didn't mean it. He was sad.

He continued, "She had a blasted husband though, Mr. Frankly. He was constantly insulting me and beating me behind her back. She had no clue."

I immediately switched my mood from sorrow to pure anger. How dare ANYBODY hurt MY Edward! I wanted to punch this, "Mr. Frankly." My cheeks flushed with rage and I clutched my fists with all my might.

"It's okay, my love." He pecked me on the forehead, his lips relaxing me instantly.

"Would you like me to continue?" He asked?

I nodded my head slowly.

"Mr. Frankly had planned her funeral in our meadow. I was suprised I still knew where it was after I became a vampire."

"Why exactly did you go back to the meadow, if her funeral was held there?" I asked questioningly. I was keeping my head down, staring at my feet.

"I guess...I guess it helps me think there, you know? Like her spirit is still their trying to comfort me. You remind me of her Bella. You really do."

I was as read as a tomato.

He kissed me passionately on my lips. "There, does that clear everything up?" He asked jokingly. I smiled.

We had taken no more than two steps when Edward tensed, and stopped dead in his tracks.

"E...Edward?" I asked shakingly.

"Human." He replied with distaste. I realized he had not hunted for a few days. My mind urged us to go back.

"Edward, we can leave if you want to." I stumbled. I soon as I said it I regretted it. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to our meadow.

"No," He urged, "It's okay. Probably just hunters." He said doubtingly.

I came to a full halt at the sight of our meadow. The sun was shining like usual. The wind was howling, the trees rattling in the breeze. The trickle of a river was heard in the distance, and the flowers were blooming. But the one thing that caught my eye was the little girl, no more than three, sitting in the smack middle of the grass.

* * *

Guess who the girl is??? You know? Well if you don't, I'll give you a hint…HOPE!!! 


	7. Hope

**Chapter 7: Hope**

**Okay, This will be short just because it should have been part of the last chapter, but, what kind of cliffy would that be???**

"Whoa."

There was a little girl. In our meadow. She just seemed to be looking at us. Not with curiosity. Not excited that someone found her. More of a, _Why are you interrupting me? _ Truly, I didn't know how to react. Edward seemed to remain stiff beside me. Should I run to her and cradle her in my arms? Should I call the police? Could Edward handle this? I finally got up the nerve to say something intelligent. I abandoned Edward by the edge of the meadow. He didn't dare to come further. I crouched down to the girl. I got to see her face more clearly. She looked like should be three or four years old. She had jet-black hair, running down to the middle of her back. Her skin was a faint olive tone. She wore nothing more than a long-sleeved white t-shirt and a pair of light dirty jeans. What caught my attention were her eyes. They were the most beautiful color of...purple. I got so mesmerized, by those _purple_eyes, I almost completely forgot what I was going to say.

"What is your name, honey?" I said in a calm voice, hoping not to scare her.

She placed her warm hand in mine. I didn't expect the move. She gazed up to me with her eyes. Once she locked her eyes with mine, she spoke.

"Hope." She said in a beautiful little girl voice.

* * *

**Hope you liked. Next chapter should be up soon!**


	8. Words I DIDN'T Want To Hear

**Chapter 8: Words I DIDN'T Want To Hear**

Let's see here. One bloodthirsty vampire, one clumsy human, and one unidentified little girl named "Hope" sitting silently in the back of a car. Yeah, we were completely normal. Then again, normal wasn't exactly in my vocabulary.

"Edward," I whispered, low enough that I knew only he could hear me, "what are we going to do with her? We don't know where she came from, how she got here...even how old she is for god's sake!" I was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"My Love, I will call Carlisle." Edward remarked in a flat tone. He seem distracted. Something caught him off guard...

"Hope...," I started, unclear what I was going to say to her, "ummm...sweetie...are you hungry?"

She glared at me with curious eyes...those...purple eyes. "Well...," this was the first time she sounded uncomfortable, she was shifting constantly in her seat and toying with her fingers. What was wrong with her? But cutting Hope off was a voice only belonging to one person, and I was suprised, Edward usually wasn't the one to interrupt.

"Edward," I started, "Is something wrong?" I asked in a panicked tone. Maybe Alice had a vision. I lost track of all thoughts. The cause? The next words out of Edward's mouth."Her blood," He remarked. with a look pained look on his face, "It smells just...like... yours."

Oh my god.

* * *

**Sorry its another shortie…but I promise…Chapter 10 will be long…and good.**

**(And yes I mean Chapter 10, not 9. I already wrote chapter 9 and I don't think it's very good...but it will do.**

**In other news...**

**I would like to hold the story out until Christmas, but I won't know if I can do that. **

**You guys have to vote in your review if you want me to...**

**A) Sum the story up short and simply and end around early December**

**OR**

**B) Make the story long and complete and add every possible detail I can think of while I'm laying down in bed attempting to get some sleep.**

**YOUR CHOICE!!!**

** (P.S) I will total the votes on Wednesday, November 28... so post quickly!!!  
**


	9. A Dissapointing Author's Note

Sorry guys, I have to put the story on a minor hold. I'm not feeling to well and I stumped as to what to write.

Again, really really sorry,

- SourAppleChica


End file.
